Lauren Maher
Lauren Robinson Maher is an actress and an internationally certified yoga instructor and therapist at the highest level through Yoga Alliance. She had established herself as a versatile actress in the entertainment industry with a varied body of work in film, television and theatre. In addition to her appearances as Scarlett in the ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' trilogy and Tales of the Code: Wedlocked, Maher's other work in film includes festival favorite The Decay of Fiction, award-winning romantic comedy Girl Play, and Mind Forest. She had also starred in numerous short films, including Solo Act, Century Game and Seafood Heaven. In her spare time, Maher is passionate about traveling, music, art, yoga and meditation. Lauren Maher is also a certified yoga therapist and has been teaching yoga since 2001, specializing in teaching yoga to cancer patients. Biography Early life Born in Boynton Beach, Florida, Lauren Maher graduated and received her degree in theatre arts from Marymount Manhattan College in New York City. She had also studied theatre at the Lee Strasbeg Theatre Institute in New York City as well as Richmond College in London. Career Yoga Having started teaching yoga since 2001, Lauren Maher is an internationally certified yoga instructor and yoga therapist at the highest level through Yoga Alliance. A graduate of Loyola Marymount University's esteemed two-year Yoga Therapy RX program, she specialized in teaching yoga to cancer patients during and post treatment. She served as a yoga therapist for the Disney Cancer Center at Providence Hospital, WeSpark Cancer Support Center, and the Bella Vita, a residential eating disorder treatment center. Additionally, Maher maintained a private yoga therapy and Reiki practice, leads international yoga retreats, and is the Director of Teacher Training for Shakta Yoga's 200-hour teacher training program. She was passionate about making yoga accessible to everyone.Lauren Maher on MindBodyGreen - MindBodyGreen.com Since 2001, Lauren Maher had been teaching in a variety of settings: hospitals, wellness centers, yoga studios and through her own private practice. She was also the staff yoga therapist at the Roy and Patricia Disney Family Cancer Center at Providence Hospital, and the director of Shakta Yoga's 200-hour Yoga Teacher Training.Bio - Yoga - Breathe Deep yoga Serving Los Angeles Lauren is certified in Kundalini Yoga through Yoga West, and is a graduate of Loyola Marymount University’s two-year Yoga Therapy Rx program, which focuses heavily on the anatomy and physiology of the musco-skeletal system and the common problems of the respiratory, cardiovascular, digestive, nervous, women’s reproductive and endocrine systems. In 2011, Lauren completed a Relax and Renew Restorative Yoga training with Judith Lasater. Lauren is currently studying the yoga sutras with Robert Birnberg. Lauren has studied with many of the foremost experts in her field, including Larry Payne, Guru Singh, Judith Lasater, Robert Birnberg and Shakti Kaur Khalsa. Additionally, Lauren is a certified Reiki practitioner and has trained in various schools of movement, including Tai Chi and Alexander Technique. Film, television and theatre and Lauren Maher at the "Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides" World Premiere in Disneyland, Anaheim, CA.]] From 2000-2005, Maher served as a co-artistic director and producer for WolfPack Production Company, a non-profit theatre company based in Los Angeles. During this time, she helped to produce numerous Shakespearean plays, as well as works by Sam Shepard and the Firesign Theatre. In addition to her three appearances as Scarlett in the ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' trilogy, Maher's other work in film includes Pat O'Neill's festival favorite The Decay of Fiction, Lee Friedlander's award-winning romantic comedy Girl Play, and Mind Forest. She had also starred in numerous short films, including Solo Act, Century Game and Seafood Heaven. Maher's latest project is a supporting role in the horror film 33 Griffin Lane. Maher has acted on the stage in New York, London and Los Angeles. Her work includes roles in "Romeo and Juliet," "Hamlet," "The Great White Hope" and Tony Kushner's "The Illusion." She also performed regularly with the Lonestar Ensemble, as well as having been seen on the stage in "Teechers," co-starring James Marsters. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' - Scarlett *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' - Scarlett *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' - Scarlett *''Tales of the Code: Wedlocked'' - Scarlett External links *Yoga - Breathe Deep Yoga * Notes and references Maher, Lauren